I Should Have Cheated
by flywithhme
Summary: after kagome sees inu with kikyo again she runs back home to the modern era, leaving inuyasha all alone with Kikyo. so what does she do? she sings. way better than it sounds.


Hey everyone, I was going to upload my other story tonight but then I found/remembered this song fic that I wrote a few weeks ago and decided to type that. Its by a Keyshia Cole, I absolutely love this song so one night I just got this idea and wrote this story. Anyways later tonight I might upload my other story but please people, this is my first song fic and honestly I've never written one before. Anyways I won't keep you waiting so here it is!

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha, the cast, or the song I should have cheated

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can't believe him.' Kagome thought to herself as she realized just what was happening in front of her. _He_ was with kikyou, _he_ had just told her that he loved her and now _he_ was running off to her again.

"kikyou," Inuyasha said as he stared into her eyes. (kikyo's)

"Inuyasha, are you ready to go to the depths of the underworld with me?" the evil miko responded as she moved closer to him and tried to kiss him.

'I can't take this anymore.' Kagome thought to herself as the tears started flowing from her chocolaty colored eyes.

She turned around and ran to the well. She couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't just be his toy when she's not around, she wouldn't be his second pick. Her tears came freely as she kept running for the well.

'kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he smelled the tears of the woman he really loved. He started to run to her but before he could get started, kikyou stopped him.

"where are you going Inuyasha? I thought you wanted to be with me, not my reincarnation."

&&&&&&&&& Meanwhile in the modern era with Kagome&&&&&&&&&&&

there she was, sitting at her desk looking out the window. She felt so foolish as she remembered all of the things that had happened.

"I feel so stupid." Kagome admitted before she began to do a thing she hadn't in a while, something that she did when she was younger to make her feel better. She figured it was worth a shot.

_First of all, let me say,_

_You can't accuse me of all the things , you know that you are guilty of._

_And I see, that it is easy for, you to blame everything on me._

_If that's the case, I should go have my fun and do all the things you say._

_I do what I can, continue to take this from you._

_I might as well have, cheated on you._

_As much as you accused me of cheatin, _

_I might as well have, lied to you._

_As much as you accuse me of lyin,_

_I might as well have, gone to the club._

_As much as you accuse me of clubbin,_

_I might as well have, given away my love._

_As much as you accused me,_

_I should have cheated._

_When you say I was out, with somebody else when my girl, told me she saw you with some girl._

_But I didn't , accuse you of something that, I didn't see myself._

_I realized , that I would never do , _

_Anything to discreet you._

_Trust me, ya gotta stop accusing me._

_I might as well have, cheated on you._

_As much as you accused me of cheatin, _

_I might as well have, lied to you._

_As much as you accuse me of lyin,_

_I might as well have, gone to the club._

_As much as you accuse me of clubbin,_

_I might as well have, given away my love._

_As much as you accused me,_

_I should have cheated._

_Don't cha know , I wish I knew that you would treat me this way. _

_If you don't promise me, that you'll change you ways from this babe._

_Today and I ain't coming back, and you made it like that. _

_Was a fear to me, this jealously._

_I'm your everything, what would you do with out me?_

_I might as well have, cheated on you._

_As much as you accused me of cheatin, _

_I might as well have, lied to you._

_As much as you accuse me of lyin,_

_I might as well have, gone to the club._

_As much as you accuse me of clubbin,_

_I might as well have, given away my love._

_As much as you accused me,_

_I should have cheated._

_I should have lied, I should have cheated._

_Baby I should have went' out to the club._

_Or maybe I, I should have done it, _

_Should have given away all my love._

_Or maybe I, I should have played you,_

_Cause you don't appreciate me., no._

_And I tried to stay, down with you, but your making It hard for me._

_I might as well have, cheated on you._

_As much as you accused me of cheatin, _

_I might as well have, lied to you._

_As much as you accuse me of lyin,_

_I might as well have, gone to the club._

_As much as you accuse me of clubbin,_

_I might as well have, given away my love._

_As much as you accused me,_

_I should have cheated._

As she finished the song she felt two strong arms she knew so well wrap themselves around her waist.

"kagome, I'm sorry. For running off to kikyou. But I only wanted to end things with her. Because I love you and only you, and I'm not going to lose you ever again. I love you kagome." He said as he embraced her tightly as if he let her go she would be gone forever.

"I love you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

ok so how was it? Remember, flames are welcome, I've actually never had one so year. But please review!!


End file.
